


Breaking the Universe

by CobaltPaladin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: Bill Cipher and his brothers, Cody and Tad, have fled their home plane. They've been through thick and thin. Until a man's curiosity separates them, and every plane goes through their own version of Hell. Funny that there are two different Earths, isn't it? Let's start with... Gravity Falls!





	Breaking the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Weirdmaggedon 1, 2, and 3, I wondered what the storyline is from the perspective of Razzle Dazzle Dorito.

_Fire. Blood. Death. I am I. Bill Cipher. Wraith. Controller. Destroyer. Fire. Blood. Death. I am I. Bill Cipher._ He could remember it with perfect clarity. The heat raging through his body. The terror that gripped him in its unbreakable vise. How he had allowed himself only one thought. The fact that no matter what, his brothers came first. He ran as fast as he could, his mind in to much of a rush to consider flying. The screams ran through his mind, the faint calling of his name fading away, mixing with the sound of a crackling fireplace. He didn't want to think about what the power of that very same flame had done to his homeland. That memory, the one that was so important, the one that he had tried so hard to get rid of, was still painstakingly clear in his mind. So why couldn't Tad remember it? "C'mon Tad! You've got to remember! You were the greatest! The weirdest! Why do you think They named you Strange?" "Who is They? Do they make bread? I like bread." Bill's nonexistent heart soared! This was more like Tad. "Now you're getting it! That was slightly weird!" "No. I am the only completely normal person here! Is the weirdness rubbing off on me? Ohnoohnoohnoohno!" Bill sighed in resignation. If Earth had made Tad normal, then he would destroy it. The same way He had destroyed their family. Too bad he hadn't killed Ford when he had the chance. That probably would've changed everything. "Then I guess I'll have to erase this memory. Goodbye, Tad." 


End file.
